


Meet Me In The Hall

by Knightqueen



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Past Relationship(s), Ratings: PG, Season/Series 02, blackinfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille waits for Seeley and reflects. AU ending to Girl With the Curl. Booth x Cam Friendship Past tense Romance. ONE SHOT, COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me In The Hall

**Disclaimer** :  _BONES_  and all related characters, places, or things, are property of Kathy Reichs and FOX network. Orginal characters and storyline is property of me, the author.

 **Authors Note** :  _Ye-haw!_  Everyone, its my first ever BONES fanfiction. And naturally I figured I'd dedicate it to my favorite character so far in season II; Dr. Camille Saroyan portrayed by the beautiful Tamara Taylor ( _Serenity_ ). Lately I've been searching for a decent story concerning this character when she wasn't used as some sort of catalyst for a BoothxBrennan fanfiction (shudders) or basically a topic of disdain among BxB fans (and not) everywhere. After watching the return episode "Girl With the Curl," a spark of inspiration hit me. Also finding out my post on one of the BONES forums about 'Booth and Brennan as friends' had been removed by  _whomever_  was also a big inspiration (That and  _A rush of blood to the head_ ). So basically, if you don't like Camille then leave and do not attempt to bombard me with flames. Otherwise, enjoy yourselves.

* * *

**NOTE** : A lot of things, cannonical wise, may be out of touch when concerning the past of Camille. For what little I remember of Camille telling about herself, she grew up in the Bronx and had something a tough life there (via her overall deamnor) and did a lot to get where she was now at the Jeffersonian Institute. Whether or not she actually worked for the FBI or NYPD (or LAPD), I cannot clearly remember. I figure she could've worked for the FBI since they do employ doctors (at least that what I figure from watching  _The X-Files_ ). So basically some small liberities have been taken.

* * *

Dr. Camille Saroyan was no fool when it came to people. Having grown up in the Bronx, a less than pleasant part of the New York, Camille was exposed to both the negatives and the positives of a person throughout her adolescent life. More prominently the negative, given the people she used to hang out with. A tough crowd of boys that mingled with a lesser and unsavory group of hot blooded young men ranging from 18 to 21 years old. None of them were thinkers, they all ran on anger, fear and muscle. A lot of her friends had gotten themselves into all kinds of trouble. Six of them ended up getting girlfriends knocked up by a temporary, two more were arrested for dealing drugs. The last four, much younger boys . . . those boys were either took a dive off the brooklyn bridge or disappeared completely, never to heard of again. It was the way of the world where she lived. Life expectancy was not long for the kids in her part of town.

Camille herself had gotten into a few scrapes of trouble that required her policeman of a father to get her out of. Henderson Saroyan was no one to mess around with, so when he told you to clean your act up you did just that. Of course, Camille thought, if life were that simple and uncomplicated as he made it sound then she would've been on the straight arrow a lot earlier. Her parents did all they could to keep her afloat, practically sacrificed everything, but not without drawing a line. When she would forget her place, all Henderson had to say was this:

"Honey, I'm from the Bronx, don't think for a second that you intimidate me . . .,"

Yet it did nothing to curve Camille's trouble making ways. If anything, she did it more now to spite her parents than for herself.

Camille found herself over her head in trouble when she participated in ripping off a warehouse full of Rolex watches on their way to Towson. Someone had tipped the local authorities off about the heist and the group was promptly arrested, not a single rolex had made it off the premaces. When questioned, Camille had explained that she was not directly involved with whatever James Sunderland (the leader of the heist and former sweetheart of Camille) planned on doing and was simply tagging along. Officer Saroyan had posted her bail and for the next six months, their time and money went into court fees and payment of their lawyer.

Camille decided from then on out that she would do right by her parents, who's trust she had to earn, and keep herself out of unsavory dealings and trouble overall. From there it was collage and after that was the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Camille was assigned to the autopsy unit of the Bureau and it suited her just fine. While she did most of her autopsies in the basement level of the federal building, when she was out on the field they put her under less than pleasing situations concerning the bodies. Camille liked to do her job in private without peering eyes, but if the situation called for it she wasn't afraid to do the job in public. It just wasn't her favorite place to be. Other times they assigned her to rookies who were aspiring field agents or medical doctors, Camille wasn't entirely good with people at the time but she knew how to handle and react to them. Most of the time it was those she worked with who reacted negatively or unsurely around her, almost like they were afraid of her.

_But not Seeley Booth._

Agent Seeley Booth was quickly coming up in the ranks of authority when they first crossed paths. He was about the same age as she if not a year or two older. Seeley didn't take a immediate liking to her, for Camille had that effect on people it seemed. However, it was not to say that the two were at odds or even disliked each other, they simply kept their relationship a professional: most times friendly. Romance at the office was hardly anyway to maintain a relationship. No, for the longest time she and Agent Booth remained good friends and overly trustful of the other. They learned a great deal about each other in the span of a year. Because of this the two were often chosen to do cases together and often thought as a 'couple' by their fellow peers. The Assistant Director of their Bureau didn't take kindly to personal relationships between partners. They weren't foolish enough to be caught with their pants down (no pun intended).

_At least . . . that's what Cam hoped . . ._

Camille was more than content with their friendship though she could not deny there was some attraction the agent. Seeley made the first move; It was the day after her twenty-eight birthday, Booth had asked her out. Camille was mildly suspicious of his atelier motives but paid no mind to the officer within her telling her to be wary. She agreed on the condition that he didn't try to pull any funny stuff with her. Booth actually looked hurt at the thought that she would ever think such a thing of him.

_But Seeley Booth was a man, and men did and do things according to their 'urges' and not common sense. No matter how high they put themselves on the pedestal of morale._

So they went on their date. Seeley was an absolute gentleman to Camille's surprise, not that she doubted Booth's manners, but he seemed more intent on impressing her than usual. He also seemed more laid back now they were lacking the presence of the work place and their collages, Camille liked this more pleasant and carefree Booth. Their evening out was not a glamorous one, they spent the night eating and drinking at Seeley's favorite pub, where they were less likely to run into anyone they knew from the job. Camille felt compelled to tell Booth a little more about herself, even the rough spots of her life before coming to the Bureau.

Seeing that his religion was Catholic, Cam expected reprimand from the man but instead received a silent understanding that reflected clearly in his brown eyes. Booth was no saint, he was the first to admit it; He had done things that clearly bothered him still, like fathering a child and being unable to raise him because his girlfriend deined him such a right and vanished soon thereafter. Cam was shocked to say the least, she didn't judge him for it. Booth thanked her and the rest of the night was spent on a stroll through Manhattan. It was at the door of her apartment that he kissed her silencing all wishes to grant Agent Booth a 'good night' and be done with the day. Cam was caught off guard in the smallest window of time granted to her, she stared into what she believed to be the real Seeley Booth that night. The faint age lines framing his mouth, the subtle on his face and his deep set eyes that were sweetest color brown she had ever seen. He was no longer just her partner anymore, he was someone else. Booth had expected both rejection and even scorn from Cam. He got the neither when Cam's lips pressed against his. She could feel him smile against her lips before finally pulling away to regain her composure. The two stared at each other for less than five minutes but could've easily been a lifetime for the budding couple.

_It wasn't hard, keeping us a secret, hardly any work. Now, staying in a working relationship was harder . . ._

Their relationship was a touch and go at first. Neither of them were really sure, in spite of their strong feelings, that it was what they wanted. Seeley was relatively self-conscious about handling how to deal with the reality of their relationship if it meant they had to hide it from their colleagues, but was more than willing to make it work with her. Camille on the other hand, wasn't so sure it was what she wanted in the long run. Camille was known for thinking too far ahead of herself and when she admitted this to Seeley, she promised (in a sense) to curve this mentality. Booth told her that he didn't plan on marrying her anytime soon, that what they were was just fine for the present. So the two went on with life as if nothing happened between them. It worked well in the workplace, they behaved as they once did if not just a tad awkward with each other when too close. No one seemed to notice and the two snuck in a kiss or two whenever no one was looking, which was few and far between on the job. When they weren't working the two spent all the time they could together, for she and Booth had been promoted to Special Agents and that was a position that demanded a lot more than the standard Agent status. This, in a way, strained their relationship. Cam's demeanor became frigid the less sleep she got and Booth was a lot more distant and reserved than usual.

This behavior became more and more routine between them and thus the two began to question why they had even gotten together. They fought over petty things, they didn't speak to each other for days on afterward. They would make something of a uncomfortable reconciliation and start all over again. In the heat of an argument one night on the eve of their anniversary they ended up doing something that would forever haunt them.

_We slept together. It was stupid really; He kissed me to shut my ranting up, I kissed him back then slapped him for it. One thing led to another. It was stupid, really, really stupid._

And just like that, all that they had built around them came crashing down around their ears. Their relationship was ended and friendship was left behind the rubble of that failed venture. Special Agent Booth continued to work in the Bureau in New York, but not along aside with Camille. It was apparent to everyone that something had happened between them. Something ugly, irreversible. Finally the assistant put the two on a case; A fifteen year old was murdered in a museum and stuffed into janitors closet where she was found a week later, less than what she used to be. Camille obliged to Assistant Director's orders and worked with Booth on the case. It was fairly easy case to solve, the murderer wasn't so wise to erase any traces of his existence. However, it took longer to close because Booth was insistent on reconciling things between them, for he could not take the gawning hatred between them. Camille again, obliged, this time to Seeley's request to fix things between them. They did what they could, nothing was alright between them but they were so intent on avoiding each other. Six months later, Agent Booth transferred to another city and Camille remained in New York working with the FBI. Camille continued to work her way up in the ranks of the Bureau, becoming something of a respected figure amongst the ranks.

* * *

_I expected a lot of things to happen . . . seeing you again wasn't one of them._

* * *

In two thousand six, Camille received the honor of being head of the new division of the Jeffersonian Institute assigned to her by Dr. Daniel Goodman who would be taking a very long leave from the institute. Camille had the chance to meet the man before he left, he held himself quite high, he was one of them intellects her father didn't get along with very well. She didn't mind his kind of man so long as he wasn't stuck himself. A vain man was not a man she could tollerate. Daniel Goodman, thankfully, was not one of those men and two got along with each other in the span of half an hour. When she inquired the reason he was leaving so soon after she was appointed, he seemed hesitant to answer her question and thus she didn't pry any further before bidding him farewell. She got to work immediately, examining the office that now would be her's. The Jeffersonian wasn't a shabby place, it had all the requirements she desired and the people working there were kind if not a little strange. When she got the time Camille began to examine Dr. Goodman's profiles on those that would under her charge.

Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Zack Addy, and Temperance Brennan, the head of the group. And the very woman she beat out as head of the new division. Camille grinned at such information, for she heard Brennan was not the social type but one emersed in her work. There were a rather bunch of strange characters, if not completely estranged from the typical person. Camille would know soon enough. _Temprance was one she looked forward to meeting, however_. It was rather shocking to discover that the corresponding FBI agent working with the institute was none other than Seeley Booth.

_Shocking was an understatement. . . ._

Camille had no time process the information in her head though, she was called onto a crime scene. Upon her arrival she found herself comforted with the mangled body of a forty-some year old man who had been involved in a car accident, apparently he decided to take a nap behind the wheel and was T-boned by a train. It was there that she met Temperance Brennan and barely reacquainted herself with Seeley Booth (whom called Brennan " _Bones_ "). When she met the others, they were quick to judge her by the simple fact that she got the very job Brennan hoped to have upon returning from the break. Camille figured that Temperance was part of the reason Dr. Goodman had yet to return, assuming he returned. When she had a moment to speak with Booth by herself, he still behaved awkwardly around her which in itself was understandable. At least he was able to speak freely whenever they focused on the case.

_It didn't wasn't enough for me, but I understood where he was coming from . . ._

Now, watching him laugh with Temperance right above her felt like a punch in the gut. Aside from the brief moment in which they shared the memory of their favorite candy bar, Camille wanted to be as relaxed around Booth as Brennan was. She wanted to laugh and joke around with her former beau - firstly friend - without the 'sexual tension' that seemed to wedge itself between them every time they found their former stride. Eating donuts with him without the awkward silence that would most defiantly come from him the moment she started to make donut-related jokes. Booth seemed not to want to become ease and self-assured around her again, he was probably afraid for falling for her again. That was the last thing on Camille's mind though, relationships were a thing of the past for her. It was something that would come to her time, if ever again.

Pressing her face against the cold steel frame of the door way she kept the impassive expression on her face when Seeley looked down to meet her gaze. He seemed shocked in all reality, he stood up immediately sticking his fingers into pants pocket. Brennan didn't seem to notice Cam as she continued to speak to him, twirling the donut around on her finger, examining the shining glaze upon its baked surface.

"Hey - listen Bones, I've gotta get goin'," She heard him say. His mannerism was uneasy and slightly amusing to watch if she did say so herself.

"What,  _now?"_  Brennan's tone was surprised, and given how they were getting along just a moment ago Camille couldn't blame her. "But we haven't - even eaten the donuts yet."

Camille watched them interact for a few moments before pushing away from the doorframe and heading down the hall, the click of her heels echoing off the walls of the empty corridor. She breathed a sigh of relief when she made it outside, the cool night air caressed her face as she made a hasty retreat down the parking lot where her car awaited her. As much as she liked the circulating air verses the stuffiness in the Jeffersonian, Camille hated to be cold. Rubbing her arms she stepped off the curb, her loose pony tailed whipped her in the face when she turned her head at the sound of foot falls coming up quick behind her. To her great surprise, it was Seeley. He gave her a short nod of acknowledgment as he pulled his jacket up onto his shoulders. She remained where she was rubbing her arms still, her eyebrows raised in moderate question. "Seeley, I almost thought you had forgotten all about me," Camille joked once Booth was close enough.

Booth bent over to catch his breath before he bothered to answer the woman standing in front of him. Pulling himself into an upright position he flashed the woman a quick grin. "I did, but you kinda reminded me . . . hang on," He trailed off, proceeding to search his pockets for the lost item. Camille decided she could brave a few more minutes of the cold and watched him with a stoic face. Lowering her gaze to watch his hands fish about in his pockets, she said, "Let me guess . . .  _you lost it_?" She supplied.

Booth looked up from his search with a sheepish grin on his face. "Yeah, looks that way," He uttered dejectedly. Camille shook her head, unsure why he had even come out here. Granted she wouldn't deny his company for a second, but he probably had Brennan waiting in there for him, eating donuts alone, which was something she did not abide by. Being left to wait for a person who may not return. " _Unless . ._ " Booth's voice snapped Camille out of her train of though, she regarded him with an odd look until he stepped a little closer. Camille went slightly rigid as she watched him with inquiring eyes. His hand extended past her face, in the corner of her eye she caught the quick movement of his wrist and his hand clutch something. Camille flashed him a warning glance which he paid no heed to as he reacted his arm and held his hand in front of her face. Laying on the palm of his hand was a velvet adorned box, Camille shot him another inquiring expression as she removed the box from his hand. Opening the small box she peered at the two glittering earings. "Are these . . . are these the-?" Camille placed a hand over her mouth in awe.

"I remember, you telling me you left your mothers earnings at my apartment - a long time ago. I kinda stumbled upon them when I lost my badge," Booth rambled nervously with a shrug of his shoulders. Camille nodded her head remembering the tizzy she had worked herself up to, practically tearing Seeley's apartment apart in the mad search for the earnings given to her mother, by Cam's grandmother (Mrs. Saroyan's mother), Megan. Camille let out a small laugh at the sight of them, they still sparkled even without sufficient light. Or was that the tears in her eyes? She looked up at Booth who wore an pleased look on his face. This was truly unexpected.

"I don't know what to say," Cam sputtered. "Well - I mean there's ' _thank you'_ , but that doesn't seem to you justice." Booth shrugged absentmindedly his eyes wandering in an entirely different direction. Camille stood and watched him, Booth did not want to be here right now, she knew it. Clearing her throat Camille turned to check if her car was where she had left it, it was. Returning her attention back to Booth she grinned lopsidedly. "Look - I'm just gonna go get something to eat at the dinner, do you want to join me or is Dr. Brennan waiting for you?" Camille popped the question without hesitance.

"Angela relieved me, said she would try to leave me some donuts," Booth answered, his smirk playing on his lips. "So yes, I wouldn't mind getting some real food in my stomach."

Camille rolled her eyes, equally amused by his comment. " _The Squints?_  Leave you donuts? Between the four of them and the dozen donuts, there won't be a  _crumb_  left for you, Agent Booth," She commented dryly. This time Seeley laughed, that dry almost choked laughter that she had been so fond of when they were friendlier with each other, like in this exact moment. Time felt like it had stopped just for them, it gave Camille a sense of hope. Placing the velvet box in her jacket pocket she headed toward her car. Booth followed after her. Camille shot a wary expression in Seeley's direction as he came up beside her. "Aren't you going to use your car?" Cam inquired. Booth did not answer. There was an awkward silence, the two continued toward her car when suddenly Booth swung an arm around her shoulder. It was invading her personal space, Booth was lucky she was in a good mood, otherwise the arm would've been brushed off with little remorse. "No," Booth stated with a heavy sigh. "A ride with you, isn't gonna kill me Cammie," Seeley answered. The keyword, being  _kill,_  worried Camille.

* * *

(FIN)


End file.
